Chibi Summer Vacation
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Alissa and Hitachi are staying at a resort for part of their stay in the past, unfortunatley Alissa seems to like to see Hitachi feel pain and they dont get together very well. Poor Hitachi gets beaten up by Amara cause of a rumor Alissa spreads and Aliss
1. Part 1

Note: This fanfic kinda starts off without a real introduction to Chibi Saturn or Chibi Pluto, but its meant to be that way. Also, Sailor Chibi Saturn (Hitachi) is my creation and Sailor Chibi Pluto (Alissa) is my friend's character (a_sailor_fan). So, plz dont steal them.  
  
  
It was a sunny day and Hitachi and Alissa were sitting on beach chairs after a brisk swim, "I certainly wonder where Amara and Michelle are. They are supposed to watching out for us." Hitachi broke the silence. "Probably out making out or something." was Alissa's sharp reply, "Oh quit that! Last time you started spreading rumors I ended up getting blamed by you and got a pretty bad black eye!" Hitachi stood up abruptly, upsetting the chair she had been sitting on. Her eyes were very peircing, and her anger was beginning, but instead she plopped down in the sand and gazed out to sea.  
  
Alissa rolled her eyes and followed her gaze, and saw that Michelle was out there, swimming very well, "You really shouldn't spread rumors about our aunties, Alissa." Hitachi was more soft spoken this time and continued to stare at the sea, "Well, its hard not to." Alissa wasnt in a very good mood for this type of thing. She stood up and stomped off, to go do something, to get away from Hitachi who was much nicer than she at times.  
  
Hitachi made a face at her back and didnt make any attempt to stop her whatsoever. Instead she stood up herself and began to walk down the beach towards the cove that was bursting with hermit crabs, "Might as well get my mind off this..." she mumbled as she walked over the hot sand, "She just drives me outta my mind sometimes." she said quite angrily and managed to trip over a beach chair. She glared at the chair, as if it were its fault and picked herself up and walked on.  
  
Later Hitachi had finally gone back to the room and Alissa's sour mood had evaporated. "Lets go for a swim, the sandbar might still be there." Hitachi smiled trying very hard to appear to be cheerful, although her mood was still one of an angry one. Alissa sighed, but nodded, grabbing a boogie board and her goggles. Hitachi watched her rush out the door and gave a look of hatred at her, but picked her boogie board up too and followed her down the beach to the water.  
  
They paddled out, trying to find the sandbar, "Ok, my turn to check." Hitachi announced for no specific reason, she let go of the board and her eyes widened when she went under. She came up sputtering and coughing, "Your so darn short. I'll check, I bet its not deep for me." Alissa smirked and Hitachi frowned. Alissa let go of her board and her eyes were even wider than Hitachi's as she went under. Hitachi nearly fell off laughing and Alissa came up and coughed up about a gallon of salt water, all the while scowling at Hitachi's laughing.  
  
Around 10 minutes later they had finally located the sand-bar and were making fun of Serena currently, "Shes such a klutz! Hahahaha!!!!!" Alissa was laughing herself into oblivion as Hitachi imitated her, "Oh! Darien! Help mee!!!!!" she yelled mockingly falling over and yelling about not being able to swim, "I'll save you!" Alissa began, mocking Darien. Serena/Hitachi grabbed Darien/Alissa's hand and brought her down too. They came up laughing themselves to death pratically, quite on contrast to what was happening earlier.  
  
Hitachi noticed a shadow and looked up, "Oh, hi Amara." she said cheerfully while Alissa still sat laughing and then ended up swallowing some seaweed. While she was running around trying not to bark Amara gave Hitachi a severe look, "Rumors again." she said simply and punched Hitachi in the stomach. Hitach's eyes widened and she staggered over and fell on her butt, coughing. When she had finally looked up Amara was gone.  
  
Alissa began to laugh and Hitachi pounced on her, "YOU'VE BEEN SPREADING RUMORS AGAIN!!!!!!!!" she yelled as loudly as she could without attracting attention. Alissa just sat there and laughed, but Hitachi brought a swift hand down and slapped her very hard. Alissa stopped laughing and held her stinging cheek. Hitachi looked at her angrily and dove underwater and swam away.  
  
Michelle and Amara sat in the grasses watching the scene. Michelle abruptly got up and left, but Amara remained, watching Alissa sit there shell-shocked, "Young and not quite smart." she murmured and then re-adjusted her gaze onto some childeren playing on the beach. 


	2. Part 2

Michelle began to walk, she felt that she needed to go find Hitachi, who was no doubt in a bad mood. She came upon Hitachi, who was sitting on top of a small sandy dune, "Hitachi, I'm sorry that Amara punched you, she can be very rash at times." she smiled and sat down next to her, "Although I do agree that Alissa isnt very nice to you, although there could have ben a better way than slapping her." she said with a smile. The 13 year old was not quite out of her mood yet, "Oh, yeah. Saying 'Oh Alissa! Laugh all you want! I love it when you blame your ill-spread rumors on me!' like that would work." she ended her sentence rather sourly.  
  
Michelle shook her head ever so slightly, "Well, your right about the rumors, its not very nice to spread them either." she smiled sadly this time, "Well, I must go now." she got up and began down the dune. Hitachi reveted her look from her and re-focused on the setting sun, "And I always look up to Amara a lot.... Except on some things..." she said the last part much more softly than she had egun, as if she were afraid that she had been bugged.  
  
Alissa got up and trudged back to the room. She got some dry clothes on and left a note for Hitachi saying she was going for a walk. She wandered down the hallway and let her legs lead her. She ended up in the gift shop, where it basically all began. She looked at the display with all the crystals on it and remembered how she and Hitachi had seen two they liked and how when they touched them, a bright flash of light had enveloped the area, strangely no one else had noticed. She shook off the thoughts of how rotten she'd been to her cousin/partner since then and began to look around the small shop.  
  
Hitachi meanwhile was walking down the deserted side path of the hotel. She felt and odd blast of power, not a harmful one, or physical one, but just a feeling of it. She turned quickly and a shuffleboard stick was shoved at her neck. She let out a slight gasp, the wind having been knocked outta her, as she was roughly shoved against the wall.She looked at the attacker, who appeared to be a monster of some sort, "Saturn Storm Power!" Hitachi yelled quickly and transformed.  
  
Hitachi began to spin her Silence Glaive of the future rapidly and stopped it finally, "Silence Glaive Sto--- ack!" she was cut off when the monster charged at her and slammed her against the wall, "Hey! Watch it!" Hitachi yelled roughly, dodging the attacks sent towards her. She raised the Silence Glaive again and pointed it sharply at the monster, "Silence Glaie Storm!" she yelled, launching her lethal attack, this time it hit its mark perfectly. The monster yelled and disappeared, Hitachi's heart was still beating hard. She de-transformed and slipped to the room. 


	3. Part 3

Hitachi collapsed on one of the two double beds, exhausted. She fell asleep pretty quickly and didnt notice, or seem to care at that, that Alissa was absent. She was snoring softly and slipping into dreamland by the time she might have thought of it if she were awake. Her crystal around her neck began to glow slightly, but the glow vanished awfully quickly.  
  
Amara and Michelle watched the setting sun, "How tranquil and beautiful." Michelle breathed as she leaned on Amara. Amara smiled slightly and watched it go down too. The thoughts that she had been trying to shove to the back of her head were trying to re-surface though. She frowned and remembered that they were supposed to be watching the two chibi scouts, but also they were supposed to halt the stealing of power crystals, the whole reason in the first place that they had come, meaning Alissa and Hitachi. It was a little odd that they got together so rottenly, but then they were sometimes best frineds. She shook the thoughts back and became aware that Michelle was saying something.  
  
"Amara? amara? Amara?! Amara! Answer me! R you ok?!" came Michelle's worried voice piercing through her cloud of thoughts, "Uhh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking." she said bringing herself back to earth, "You really have me worried lately, you dont seem to be yourself at all." Michelle looked at her worriedly, " I dont want anything to happen to you." she said wiyth a sympathetic smile.  
  
Alissa was buying some saltwater taffy. She made her purchase and went out the front door, instead of just going by way of the halls. She walked across the darkneing parking lot and sat at a bench, overlooking the shuffleboard court. She remembered how earlier she had taught Hitachi how to play. At this thought she smiled, but it melted to a frown when she remembered Hitachi slapping her when she had been laughing. A grim look overcame her face and she got up quickly, nearly spilling the taffy and started back to the room.  
  
Hitachi's eyes slowly opened and she rolled over to look at the clock. "9:06pm ...." she read and yawned, "Alissa should be here, but of well. She can take care of herself." she said the last part with little care. She got up and pulled on some shoes. She wrote a hasty note, although she didnt really want to and opened the door that led to the beach. She stepped out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. She went right down and parked herself about 10 feet from the water and sat there, looking at the Moon and a lighthouse, as if in a trance.  
  
Michelle suddenley stiffened up, "Michelle, is anything the matter?" Amara asked a bit too lightly, "No, it isnt, I just need your power crystal." she turned and gave Amara an evil grin and her voice was that not of her own. Amara stood up, a little shocked and not quite sure of what to do, when Michelle's arm came slamming across her face, knocking her down the dune, the wrong way, towards a fence and not down into the volleyball court. She hit her head on the fence and rubbed her head slightly, opening her eyes only to see that Michelle was pratically on top of her---- or whatever had taken Michelle's place.  
  
"Give me your crystal!" she said in a shrill voice, reaching down and suing some form of energy to cause her power crystal to form. Amara gritted her teeth to keep from yelling, "Michelle! I know you wouldnt be gone yet! Look at yourself! Your taking your own partners power crystal!" she tried to be rational, although she was finding it increasingly hard, since her energy was beginning to be affected. 


	4. Part 4

Michelle abruptly leaned over and let go of the crystal. After it re-joined Amara's body she looked up, "A sudden change of heart? Or are you back?" she said a touch bit lightly. "Oh, no, none of the above." Michelle glared down at her, "I just think its more fun to yoy with you anyway. (Note: For god's sake this thing is rated PG, so get rid or ur nasty thoughts!)" She smiled maliciously at her.  
  
Alissa noticed Hitachi wasnt there and groaned in exasperation. She pushed the door open, ready to go out to drag Hitachi in before something bad happened, but a battle met her sight. She could only see Michelle, but she knew something was definiteley wrong, "Pluto Time Power!" she yelled, transformed and dashed up the dune.  
  
"Michelle! What are you doing?" she asked as loudly as possible without attracting attention. Michelle's evil gaze turned to a glare as it fell upon her. "Razor Candy!" the attack was half-hearted, so it missed by a mile. Michelle advanced upon the 8th grader, but was stopped by Amara who had somehow pulled herself up the dune and had grabbed hold of Michelle's leg. Michelle turned disgustedly to her and swiftly kicked her in the face! Amara tumbled back done the dune and landed in a heap at the bottom with a bleeding nose.  
  
Michelle turned her attention back to Chibi Pluto who she deftly knocked off the back wall. The fall may have only been about 5 feet, but when she landed, it was rough and she hit her head on something. Michelle walked to the edge and llooked arogantly down on her fallen 'opponent'. She then turned and began advancing on Amara who was had taken out a handkerchief and was trying to stop the bleeding of her nose.  
  
"Michelle! I know that truly isnt you! Its just someone occupying you!" she called out, in attempt to shock her back into her memories. It didnt work, Michelle just slid down the dune and ended up beside her. Amara began to edge backwords, but cut her hand open on some of the sharp roots of the seagrass. "I like to see people suffer..." she said in a voice that was toally unlike that of her own. She again focused energy on Amara who was frozen in place and took out her power crystal. This time Amara let out a small yell, but nothing more, nothing less.  
  
While all this happened, Hitachi sat still, staring out at the lighthouse and the Moon. She was less than 50 feet away from them, yet she heard nothing nor did nothing. She just sat there, transfixed by some unseen force. When the moonlight hit her heyes they shone an odd blue silver color. They were expressionless. The tide was beginning to come in, she didnt even notice this, just sat there. There for some uknown reason.   
  
Michelle was standing now, a few feet up the dune from Amara who lay in a heap at the bottom, "2 down, one to go." Michelle said in the evil voice that had taken her place. But Michelle let go of the crystal again, for no apparent reason. Amara began to get up again, but all this business with her Power Crystal being out twice and she was really drained, making it almost impossible to get away. But she still got up, "Michelle! Come back!" she yelled and nearly used the rest of her energy.  
  
"I'm not Michelle. You might see her again, but if thats so, it'll be because both of you are already dead." she tossed her hair in a condesending manner. "And if your thinking that theres one more sailor here, well, there may be, but shes too busy right now." she laughed and pointed to Hitachi and it became apparent that she had been frozen in time.  
  
Sailor Chibi Pluto lay still on the sandy ground where she had fallen. She was in a nightmare, falling through black empty space. She landed, but then pictures of better times began to flash left and right, spinning around her. She fell to her knees and yelled, the images shattered, leaving her alone in the darkness. 


	5. Part 5

Hitachi's face shone whenever the lighthouse light swept its beam over her, "The lighthouse..." she murmured and got up. She began wading towards the lighthouse, but it was an impossible feat. Her crystal suddenley glowed and she was walking almost on top of the water, with only her feets wet. She didnt notice this at all, just was transfixed.  
  
Michelle's eyes suddenley went back to what they really were and she fell to her knees. collapsing she fell down and rolled haphazardly down the dune and stopped at the bottom. Amara had gotten up by now and had gotten to the top and slid down towards Michelle. "Michelle?" she asked warily, but Michelle once again vanished. Amara began to back up the hill in attepmt to get away, to try to think of something.  
  
Michelle followed her and tackling her, brought her onto the ground. She stood up and let of an evil smile, she then kicked Amara again, with great force that was not her own. Amara just couldnt fight back, she couldnt harm her. Whatever had taken over Michelle knew this and this was why she was a perfect person to use for her cause.  
  
Chibi Pluto's eyes slowly opened, she groaned and rolled over. She pulled out a communicator and began to contact the others, but only got through to Jupiter before passing out again, "Lita... trouble... here in New England... someone took over Michelle, plz come quickly along with the others...." she dropped the communicator as she passed into another period of inconsiousness.  
  
Amara meanwhile had picked up the same kind of communicator to contact Hotaru and Setsuna (Trista, I think Setsuna fits her more though), but Michelle caused her to drop it and stepped on it, breaking it beneath her feet. Michelle's voice began to rise as she rambled on about her brilliant plan and how well it was working. She then, yet again, began to take out Amara's power crystal, but Amara rolled to one side to avoid getting hit.  
  
Hitachi's blinked and her eyes were back to normal, but she realized that she was standing in water that was over 20 feet deep, yet she was only ankle deep in water. She let out a short yell and the crystal stopped glowing. "What the hell???" she suddenley fell into the water and came up sputtering, "How on earth did I get out here??!!" she demanded of the sky. She began to swim to shore, but was beginning to feel very tired from swimming so long.  
  
Amara was dodging as quickly as possible, but she couldnt really keep it up much longer. Michelle finally got her by stepping on her arm and causing her to not be able to dodge it. Michelle smiled as the crystal came into her hand, "And this time, its for good." she said evilly, looking at Amara arrogantly. 


	6. Part 6

Hitachi dragged herself up the shore, thoughrouly exhausted and fell down, "Pain is painful.." she muttered as she lay and caught her breath. She tried to move but suddenley she felt VERY heavy and couldnt move an inch. "Of course this happens to me...." she looked up and noticed the predicament that Amara was in, but couldnt move, "I need to get to my communicator..." she let her voice trail off as she stopped trying to move, just now trying to gather up enough energy to move.  
  
At the battle, which was becoming even more one sided by the second, Michelle stood on top of the dune, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and showing that they truly had no expression in them. She held the crystal tightly in her hand as she looked down on her former friend (yeah, yeah, I know its more than that, but some little kids might be readin this!) with an air of supioroty (sp). Suddenley a chain came flying out of nowhere, nearly striking her, "Whose there?" she called out in a cold voice.  
  
"How dare you manipulate one of us and endanger the other? In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon and the inner scouts stood at a stance as Michelle glared at them.Some flower petals fluttered in the wind, announcing the arrival of Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, "I am the melachonic warrior, Sailor Saturn." Sailor Saturn announced herself, "Guardian of time I will fight for whats right." Sailor Pluto announced, also.  
  
"I got a distress call from Chibi Pluto, she said that you had turned evil. Thats why we're here." Sailor Jupiter began to power up, but halted midway, remembering that she was their friend and they shouldnt hurt her. Sailor Moon began to look around and asked dumbly, "Hey, wheres Amara?" They all stopped for a moment and realized that she was absent, "And those Chibi scouts, they're not here either." Mina reminded them.  
  
Michelle's voice slashed the silence, "Chibi scout #1 has fallen, Chibi scout #2 is drowning. And Amara's down there." she said pointing to Amara. At this point, the power crystal had been gone too long. Amara was beginning to fade away, but not very quickly. While Venus distracted Michelle with her Love Chain, Jupiter leaped down and managed to pick up Amara, who was becoming awfully light the more she faded. In a deft move she leaped up to the others again and put Amara down on the wall behind them.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Mars had found out what had happened to Chibi Pluto and woke her up, "You guys got here." she smiled. Chibi Pluto and Mars climbed up the wall again and stood with the other sailor soldiers, other than Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who were still standing silentley on the roof of the hotel. 


	7. Part 7

"Well, well, well, looks like the sailor twits have run out of plans." Michelle stood, looking down on the scouts. She still grasped the power crystal of Amara in her hand. The scouts began to think over the situation, "Shes right, if we attack her, she'll destroy the crystal and we'll destroy her. If we let her have it, Amara will fade away and then she'll try to get another one." Sailor Venus was gloomy about the situation.  
  
They neednt have been for long, because out of no where a sideways blade of some weapon knocked the crystal out of Michelle's hands. It then caught it and bounced it a couple of times before a hand grabbed it. "Hey! Sailor Chibi Moon! Catch!" the person threw the crystal to Chibi Moon who ewas at the bottom of the dune. Chibi Moon rushed parway to the scouts, but let go of the crystal. The crystal went back to Amara, who imediatley stopped fading and began to come back. The person who had stolen the crystal was now being confronted by Michelle, "How dare you????" she roared at her.  
  
Amara stood up, "Uranus Planet Power!" she yelled as she transformed into Sailor Uranus. She stood glaring at Michelle's back, "That demon is really gonna pay..." she said angrily narrowing her eyes. The sailor soldier who had gotten the crystal back held an object in front of herself, "Dont attack, Auntie Michelle" she said simply, but her plea was ignored as Michelle launched an orb of power at her, sending her flying back and landing in a heap.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon powered up to attack, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" (yeah, yeah, i know this attack is gone, but just pretend it isnt) she knew the small attack would only delay her and not really hurt her, which was exactly the reason she used it.   
  
Meanwhile the scout who had appeared out of no where staggered back up, "Sailor Chibi Saturn! Are you ok?" Sailor Mercury called out to her, "Yeah, just fine. I come , get the power crystal, then get blasted to near oblivion, gee this is fun..." she muttered grouchily. Michelle was being distracted by Chibi Moon and this bought Chibi Saturn some time.  
  
"We have to use our powers to get rid of this demon in her! Come on, hurry up, before she gains her composure again!" Chibi Saturn yelled across to the others. They nodded and cosed their eyes, "Moon Dream Crystal Power!" (note: I do not really like eternal sailor moon, i like her super form much better), "Jupiter Crystal Power!", "Moon Prism Power!", "Venus Crystal Power!", "Uranus Planet Power!", "Mercury Crystal Power!", "Saturn Planet Power!", "Pluto Time Power!", "Pluto Planet Power!", "Mars Crystal Power!" and "Saturn Storm Power!"  
  
A flash of light lit up the area. When it cleared, most of the scouts were on their knees, except for Sailor Chibi Saturn, who was using her Future Silence Glaive to support her and Sailor Pluto who was using the Garnet Orb from falling down. Michelle had colapsed and was unconsious on the ground.  
  
Sailor Uranus de-transformed, got up and picked Mchelle up. The others de-transformed and they walked to the room. Amara lay Michelle on the bed and Rini pulled a blanket onto her. "So where are you all going to stay? There certainly isnt enough room to stay here." Alissa said. "Well, we got some hotel rooms, not many were occupied. I'm sharing a room with Raye, Mina and Lita are sharing a room, Serena and Rini have a room and Setsuna and Hotaru have a room. We're all on the 2nd floor of this building." Amy smiled.  
  
Michelle bagan to stir and Amara sat on the edge of the bed, "Are you all right?" she said softly. At this point, Hitachi opened the door and began to shove them all out. When she was done, she shut the door, "Leave them alone for a bit. I'm going to go book a room on the next floor, we're supposed to leave tomorrow, so I'll just book another room." she began to walk down the hallway, leaving them behind.  
  
Rini was falling asleep, so Serena picked her up, "I'm going to bring her back to the room." she said and carried her up the stairs to her room. Lita said she was going to go see if they had any food, she was hungry, Mina jumped at this and said she'd be going too. They left rather quickly. "I should go study. I might get back on my studies if I'm not careful!" Amy turned and walked to the stairwell, going up the stairs to the room.   
  
Raye and Alissa were left alone, "Well, i have nothing to do except for waiting out here until my room is unoccupied again." Alissa grumbled. Raye smiled slightly, "Well, I should probably go back to my room, so I'm not exhausted tomorrow, see ya." she waved slightly and walked off. Alissa grouchily sat down and leaned against the wall, waiting for her room to be empty. 


	8. Part 8

Hitachi rolled over and out of the bed. She muttered grouchily and looked at the clock, "Uhh.. 7:23am... wa..." she yawned as she pulled herself up. The dozing Alissa caught her eye and she nearly doubled over laughing, since Alissa was basically standing on her head, "Pizza... mommy... clouds swinging..." Alissa drooled. Hitachi shook her head and stepped out onto the deck, leaving Alissa to drool all over the floor.  
  
Michelle stirred as the first beams of the sun began to filter into the room. She rolled over and saw a very tired looking Amara sitting on the side of the bed, "Good morning. You slept well." Amara smiled sleepily. It dawned on Michelle just then, "Did you get any sleep?" she asked worriedly as she sat up, "No...," yawned Amara, "I wanted to make sure you were alright." she brushed some of her hair out of her face. Michelle immediatley began to feel sorry again, "Amara, i was fine. You really need to get some sleep! I wasnt attacked, you were!" Michelle by this point had gotten up and was looking around for some instant coffee. She waited for a response, but was met with a couple of soft snores. She turned around and saw that Amara had fallen asleep and shaking her head lightly she turned back to what she was doing.  
  
Serena fell out of bed, waking up abruptly. "Darien... will you get me something to eat?" she whined slightly, not remembering at first where she was. Rini bopped her on the head, "Serena! Lets go eat!" she yelled. "Wha?? Wheres Darien?" she looked around, the settings of the place only just coming into focus. She stood up and pouted, "All right. I hope they have an all you can eat buffet..." she rushed to get dressed and when she was done she nearly dislocated Rini's arm by pulling her down the hall to the dining room, eager to eat.  
  
Amara woke up about 15 minutes later, and realized she had fallen asleep. She sat up and saw that Michelle was making coffee. she got up quietly and snuck up on her. She then wrapped her arms around Michelle. Michelle, suprised, dropped the kettle on the ground, and it struck Amara's foot, "OW!" she let go and grabbed hold of her sore foot, hopping over to a chair and sitting down. Michelle smiled wryly at the thought of the last event. She began to pick up the fragments of the broken kettle and used a towel to soak up the spilled coffee.  
  
Mina openened one eye and glared at the snoring Lita, "Is it possible for you to even shut up for one minute?" she said angrily. She gave up and got out of the bed and stumbled thorugh the shadows and into the sink-room. She started running freezing water and filled a cup, smiling evilly. She walked back into the main room and tiptoed towards Lita, "WAKE UP CALL!!!" she screamed throwing the water on her. Lita jumped 3 feet in the air and screeched, "Cold! Cold! COLD!" she looked around wildly and then saw Mina doubling over with laughter. She frowned and walked right past Mina, "Well, I'll at least get to the hot water first." she thought walking into the bathroom and locking the door. mina soon realized this and pounded on the door, yelling, "DONT USE ALL THE HOT WATER OR I'LL MURDER YOU!!!!" she roared. 


	9. Part 9

Amara and Michelle had decided to go back to where they were staying. Amara opened the door and a soft sea-breeze blew in. Michelle was leaning on her since she had injured herself in the previous night. Amara tried to conceal the fact that she had hurt her ankle, not wanting Michelle to worry about her. She limped along, letting the injured foot drag behind a little so Michelle wouldn't notice.They opened the door and stumbled inside. Michelle pratically collapsed on the sofa while Amara just stood there, "The ocean is rought...." Michelle said, her eyes clouding with worry.   
  
Hitachi watched amara and Michelle walk home. She eyed amara's limp knowingly and shook her head. She observed where they had gone, knowing it would come in handy later. She turned and walked back into the room and kicked Alissa accidentally/on purpose. Alissa muttered angrily as she fell out of her dream and arose back into the real world. Alissa groucily got up and stumbled over to the coffee maker machine. She looked at the instant coffee packs and frowned unhappily. Hitachi meanwhile got dressed in the bathroom and walked out of the room. Alissa turned around and fell back onto the bed and was soon asleep again.  
  
Serena was sitting on the beach in her newest bikini. "I'm gonna get a PERFECT tan!" she screeched happily, "All you'll get is a sunburn!" Rini said from her position building a sandcastle. Serena glared down at her, "Your just jealous!" she flared, re-adjusting her sunglasses. Amy was swimming in the water, while Mina and Lita were playing volleyball. Raye was also trying to get a tan too. Hotaru was wading and Setsuna was nowhere to be seen.   
  
Amara looked concerned, "We should transform..." Michelle said letting her voice end quickly. Amara nodded. They transformed and Michelle looked down one of the halls, "Its coming from.... here!" she said triumphantly pointing to a door. They cautiously opened it and looked in. It was an empty space vortex. A figure behind them then grabbed their necks, squeezing their necks slightly, "Too bad you'll never tell!" it said, shoving the two of them in. Their eyes widened as they began to hurlte through the empty space. 


	10. Part 10

"I wonder where Amara and Michelle are? They said they'd meet us...." Lita looked around, wondering where they could be. "Whats new? They vanish like this a lot and you know it." Rini said impatiently. They had now been waiting for a little more than a half-hour, and people like Serena and Rini and Raye were getting impatient, and Lita was begginning to tip towards that end of the scale also. A snore suddenley arose, but when everyone followed the noise, it was only Serena napping, "Wake up!" Alissa yelled in her ear, and Serena grudgingly woke up and stood up.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Neptune were standing in the thick darkness of the void. Suddenley, a loud voice boomed out of nothingness, "Uranus....Neptune..... I hear that you are the two most pesky scouts of them all. So I intend to rid myself of you. Of course, you could consider coming to my side, which is a very valuable offer, as you can probably tell. Do you accept?" Uranus tightened her fists, "Never!" "Very well, you have chosen your own fate, remember...." The voice faded and some liquid could be heard trickling somewhere near. Neptune looked down as she felt her feet starting to get wet, and leaned over, feeling the floor, "Whoever that was, is trying to kill us." she said rather calmly. Uranus nodded, although it was too dark to see that.   
  
Back with the slightly impatient scouts, Hitachi had slipped off, bored of waiting and thinking that something might have happened. She crept up to the house she had seen them enter earlier, and opened the door, cautiously walking inside. She transformed and suddenley felt an immense force of negativity. Following the vibes she came to an open door, but there was no room there. Only a dark void. "Oh no! I hope they weren't sucked into this!" she said, eyeing the empty dark space that lay just beyond the doorway. A great fore then began pulling her towards the vortex. She flung her hands out for the doorway and with great efforts, pulled herself aside.  
  
Just then Uranus and Neptune began to materialize in the livingroom, they had used Sailor Teleport to get away. They turned to see Chibi Saturn grabbing onto the doorway down the hallway, nearly getting sucked up by the negativity. Uranus walked past her, and shut the door. The sudden stop made Chibi Saturn fall.Without a word, Chibi Saturn got up and left.  
  
Hitachi silently slipped back into the group, and the others looked up, "Amara and Michelle were away on a mission." she said simply, then turning her back she walked to her hotel room. Serena started whining about missing the all-you-can-eat buffet lunch, while Lita assured her that she would make something for her, which calmed Serena down. Hotaru and Rini went off to explore, while Setsuna vanished silently. Raye went back to her tanning process and Amy went to the indoor swimming pool for a swim. Mina was left with Alissa, "Do you want to come with me while I look around for some cute guys?" Mina asked with a smile. Alissa smiled, "Sounds good to me, not that I like to chase after boys that much, its just that its better than waiting around in my room with Hitachi the senshi of bad mood." 


End file.
